


Master Blue

by AstronomerAlways



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Collars, Humiliation, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, M/M, Master/Pet, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-13 17:30:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstronomerAlways/pseuds/AstronomerAlways
Summary: Based off the 'Master Blue' tag on my tumblr 'trashfontcesttrash'.Even after discovering the Fellverse, Comic didn't feel the need to search for more Universes. Maybe if he did, he would've learned that the Swapverse was one to avoid at all costs.
Relationships: Blue/Comic, Blue/Red, US!Sans/UF!Sans, US!Sans/UT!Sans, sans/sans
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter One

The last thing Comic remembered was meeting a new alternate of his brother.

It wasn’t that long ago that he learned about Alternate Universes. He learned about what he dubbed the “Fell” verse after accidently teleporting not quite the right away. Soon he and his alternate became friends and gave each other nicknames to avoid confusion between the two of them.

But being the lazy bones he was, Comic didn’t feel the urge to look into the existence of more.

Then a taller, lankier, slouching version of his brother found him at his station. And then black.

As he came too, Comic found that his wrists were tightly bound above his head and tied to a post of the bed he laid in, the same with his ankles. Blinking away the sleep from his sockets, he saw that he wasn’t alone. Red laid next to him in the same state, though he was still out cold.  
The room could only be described as his dream bedroom from his childhood. In an unsettling way, it was like his brothers. But he didn’t have much time to focus on the smaller details.

Soon, the door opened, and that same orange clad skeleton walked in, but he was not alone.

He lead in another, smaller skeleton, dressed skull to foot phalanges in various shades of blue, including a scarf that was not unlike the red scarf Comic had given Papyrus when he was younger. The blue clad skeleton was blindfolded, and nearly bounced as he walked anyways.

“oh. Looks like one of them is awake,” said the alternate Papyrus. “good thing I tied them up. You can take your blindfold off, bro.”

The smaller of the pair excited pulled off the blindfold and took in the sight in front of him. His eye lights brightened and enlarged to giant, shining stars as he squealed in excitement of two skeletons tied to his bed.

A chill rippled through Comic’s SOUL. He reached for his magic to try and teleport out of there, but it didn’t respond.

“You did this for me, Papy?” The Blue one asked. His brother nodded, taking a drag of his cigarette. Blue, Comic was going to call him, walked over to the bed and pulled a card that was pinned to Comic’s shirt. After reading, Blue bounced in excitement, and ran back over to hug his brother. “Thank you, thank you, thank you, Papy! I love my birthday present!”

“No problem, bro,” Papy said. “They’re all yours. Try not to break them like the others, okay?”

“Okay!”

With that, the taller one turned and left, closing the door behind him, and leaving Comic and Red alone with Blue.


	2. Chapter 2

Comic watched as the smaller skeleton approached the bed with shimmering eye lights and a beaming smile. A gag kept him from screaming, and all Comic could do was tug at his binds as Blue climbed over him.

“I can’t believe Papy gave me two presents! I have the best big brother in the Underground!” Blue clapped his as he loomed over the two in his bed. “Which one should I play with first, though?”

He didn’t seem to care that Comic was wide awake, frantically trying to get out of the ropes that restrained him and desperately reaching for his magic that refused to work. Blue looked back and forth between him and Red, seemingly debating to himself which would be better. His cheerful expression clashed with the rising fear that Comic felt creep up in his SOUL.

This had to be another Alternate Universe then. Somehow that lankier version of his bro had found a way to get to his. Maybe. There were still a hundred questions buzzing around in his skull, with a thousand more pilling on top of those.

“I think I’ll play with the red one, first. That’s what I’ll call him. Red!” Blue scooted a little lower, giving him access to Reds lower half. He wasted no time and started pulling down Red’s black shorts. The movement was enough to wake Red. It didn’t take long before Red noticed that

  1. This was not somewhere he recognized
  2. This skeleton was not a monster he recognized
  3. And he didn’t want his shorts being pulled off by this unfamiliar monster

He tried kicking and twisted to get Blue off of him, but the ropes kept him from doing anything significant. If anything, Blue thought it was a nuisance and nothing more.

Blue undid the ropes that restrained Red’s legs at the ankles. Red managed to get a good kick at the strange skeleton’s ribs, but Blue spread his legs apart and settled between them, getting a good view of his pelvis.

“Now, now. Stop that. You’re not being a very good birthday present,” Blue huffed.

Red screamed against his gag as his SOUL was pulled out. It was massaged with well-practiced motions that caused him to summon his ectobody, and not exactly the kind Red liked to use. A soft, very feminine figure, with supple breasts that pressed against his t-shirt, curvy hips, and most importantly, a cherry red pussy ready to be used.

“You have such a pretty pussy, Red!” Blue’s eye lights twinkled as he gloved fingers spread apart the plush outer lips for a better view. Red shuttered as his clit was lightly rubbed. “It looks like it tastes so good, too.”

Blue lowered himself, making sure to keep Reds legs spread wide enough for a full view. He supposed his tongue before plunging deep inside. He pressed against his toys inner walls, taking in both what spots made him shiver and moan behind his gag and the taste. Just as he thought, he tasted sweet, like cherries. Blue’s tongue reached deeper, stretching the tight, unused walls. Above him, Red tried to close his legs, but he kept them nice and open.

On any other day, Red would be all for waking up by getting fucked; he was, by no means, unfamiliar with ‘that kinky shit’ as Comic called it. But he had never summoned a pussy, that just wasn’t his style.

He cursed as Blue’s attention turned to his swollen clit. His warm tongue, soaked in Red’s own juices, rubbed and circled the sensitive bulb, bringing and keeping him right on the edge as he trembled.

Comic, as horrified as he was with what was happening next to him, was taking this chance while their captor was distracted to try and get out of his bindings, to no avail. All he succeeded in doing was chaffing his wrists and tightening the knots. The bed shook as Red came, drenching Blue’s face in cherry flavored ruby red fluids. Blue slowly rose, wiping the juices from his jaw. Red laid, twitching, exhausted.

“You tasted great, Red! Just like I thought you would,” he said. He patted Red cheek, leaving a streak of his own fluids behind. His attention turned to Comic.

“Now it’s your turn!”


	3. Chapter 3

Comic and Red were only left alone when Blue decided to take a shower after his ‘playing’ with them. The two kidnapped skeletons laid with their shorts removed and pelvises exposed to the cool air of the room.

With the binds on their wrists and ankles not giving way, they shook their skulls to slowly work the gag around their mouths down.

“would someone like to tell me what the fuck is going on?” Red nearly shouted once his mouth was free.

“i dunno, I dunno. I’m, uh, just as confused as you,” Comic said. He tried adjusting the way he laid, with no luck. “The last thing I remember is seeing his brother before blacking out.”

“his brother? Was he some lanky fuck with a orange jacket?” Red asked. Comic nodded. “shit. So how do we get outta here?”

“getting out of this binds would be a good start,” Comic half joked. “I can’t even use my magic. Can you?”

He heard a grunt from Red.

“Me neither.”

“. . .We can try talking to him, maybe? I mean, he is a Sans, so he should be easy to talk to,” Comic suggested.

The subject of their conversation entered the room, wearing nothing but a towel he kept wrapped around his waist. He hummed happily as he walked to his dresser, looking for just the right thing to wear.

Now that he wasn’t being straddled by him, Comic and Red was able to get a better look at him. He was at least a skull shorter than they two of them, but his bones were in much better shape, looking much more sturdy. Red’s own bones were covered in scrapes, nicks, and scratched, and Comic had a few scrapes of his own.

“Today was the best birthday, ever!” He said, pulling out some pajamas. “Papy always knows what I want~”

“H-Hey-“

At the sound of Comic’s voice, Blue turned towards them, with a shocked expression on his face.

“We’re kinda in a bind, do you mind untying us?” Comic asked. He hoped to lighten the situation with a joke, but the skeleton standing didn’t look amused.

“Papy got me ones that make bad puns, just like he does,” Blue whined. “But I suppose I can take care of that.”

He ignored the question, and quickly changed into some pajama’s not caring at all for any decency, but considering what he did to the two of them, that was to be expected.

“I can’t untie you! If I did, then you’d run away, and I can’t let my pets run away,” Blue said, in a chipper voice. He stood next to the bed, removing the gags from where Comic and Red managed to move them.

“We’re not pets, you fucking asshole! Your brother kidnapped us and tied us here!” Red yelled. There was that temper Comic knew him for. “Let us go before I stomp your fucking ribs in!”

“You have such a filthy mouth! If I wasn’t ready for bed I’d clean it with soap,” said Blue. “Of course you’re my pets. Papy bought you for me. You’re pets he got me for my birthday! You belong to me.” 

“Listen, kid, this isn’t funny,” Comic spoke up. “You had your fun with us, so can you please let us go? We have brothers to get back to, and—”

“I don’t care.” Blue climbed into bed and sat on Comic’s legs with his back to him. 

“You’re mine now, and that all that matters, pet.” He quickly untied his ankles from the bedpost and used the rope to further tie and restrain them and his legs. He turned to face Comic. “Oh, I have to come up with names for you two! I can’t call both of you ‘pet’.” He leaned over, and tightly wrapped the gag around Comic’s mouth again, making sure that this time, he couldn’t shimmy it down. 

“More things to do tomorrow~”

He reached over and did the same for Red before untying and binding Comic’s wrists and arms, but not without a little bit of fighting. Not much; Comic’s arms were sore, aching, and numb from being in that position for so long. Rinse and repeat with Red, and he had two skeletons that couldn’t move one bit.

Perfect!

“I’m going to start your training first thing tomorrow morning! But for tonight, you two sleep in your dog beds,” Blue said. He carried the two to a dog bed at the foot of his bed. Admittedly, it was quite a large one. He carefully laid them down on the plush pet bed. “There! That’s comfy, isn’t it? Nothing but the best for my pets! Now get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day!”


	4. Chapter 4

Red was used to pain. It came with being a part of a Fell verse. Waking up to pain was nothing new. But this. . .

This was different. Aches and pains after a rough night of fucking from his brother, he came to expect and could easily walk off. But when Red finally stirred the next morning, his pelvis throbbed, all the way down to the marrow. The slightest move of his femurs, or rub against the fluffy carpet, sent the pain of a red hot knife stabbing up his spine and through his skull.

That fucking twerp sure knew how to do number on him, did he? Goddamn motherfucking Blueberry son of a bitch. Red was going to fuck him up for this.  
Beside him, Comic was beginning to stir from Red’s movements to sit up. They had to get out of here, and fast. Whatever that lacky bastard gave them to suppress their magic had to have worn out by now, right? Red tried to summon a sharpened bone to cut his ropes, but nothing.

Nothing at all.

“Oh, good! You two are awake!” Red’s eye lights shot up at the sound of the door creaking open, and Blue stepping inside. He smiled, as if he wasn’t have two skeletons tied and bound at the foot of his childish bed. Red tried to spit any and every string of profanity at him, but the gag kept it from being more than aggressive muffles. “It’s time for breakfast! Let’s get you two downstairs, hmm?”

If looks could kill, Blue would’ve been dust in the wind.

Blue skipped to his desk where two leashes lay. One Red and one a deep blue, picked out by Papy as a part of his birthday present, matching the magic color of his new pets. With their arms tied behind their spines, it was simple enough to attach it to their collars. By now Comic was fully awake, but with their gags, Red could only guess what was going on in that skull of his.

“Now since you’re new, we have to start your training right away,” Blue said. He stood proudly in front of them, ignoring the heated glares they were giving him. “Lesson number one, Pets crawl! You don’t walk to two legs like me and Papy, so you’re going to have to get used to it. Starting now!”

He turned and started to walk, but Red and Comic refused to budge, pulling back. Blue pouted at his pets resistance. He was hoping that, since they were lazy like Papy, they would easy bend to his whim. Instead, they were resisting, especially that pointy, foul-mouthed one. With a sharp tug, he overpowered the two of them, pulling them forward to land face first. The pain from hitting the floor, though, was nothing in comparison to the pain that shot through out from their pelvis. It was only then that he saw and remembered that he bound their hands behind them.

“Oh, silly me. I can’t believe that slipped my mind,” said Blue. He walked to his toy chest from his childhood, which was filled it much different sort of toys now, and searched for what he needed.

Meanwhile, Red and Comic tried to get onto their feet, fighting through the excruciating pain that came with every movement. But, when they tried to bring up one knew, they found that they couldn’t Something was keeping their legs from straightening, and knees from moving too far apart.

“Stop that! You won’t be able to stand, anyways,” Blue said, returning to them. “While you were sleeping, I attached my very own, soon to be patented, ankle-leg-knee restraints. It keeps you from standing. Or kicking. You two are very deep sleepers. Now, are you going make a fuss or are you going to be good little pets and cooperate while I put this on you?”

It was embarrassing how this berry looking fuck was able to overpower the two of them. Their bones were numb from being restrained in an odd position for so long. Whatever it was that was cuffed onto them, it kept their arms a fixed distance apart.  
“Now let’s try this again.”

With another swift tug, they were pulled along by the leashed attached to them, crawling on all fours like nothing but a house pet. Going down the stairs was slow on all fours, but their captor eased them along, as if he actually cared about their safety. The smell of breakfast wafted through the air, and Stretch sat at the table with an empty plate in front of him, sipping on a bottle of honey.

“Geez, Blue. What took you so long?” Stretch asked. 

“Sorry, Papy. I forgot a few things,” Blue said. Rather than stopping at the table, he lead his two pets to the wall just outside the kitchen. On the floor sat two dog bowls, filled with eggs, bacon, and a single pancake. “Lesson number two, pets don’t eat at the table. You two eat down here, and me and Papy eat at the table. And you better not make a mess. If you do, then you’ll just get dog food until you learn not to.” Blue tied their leash to hooks on the wall, effectively keeping them in place with very little room to move. He gently patted them on their skulls before moving to the kitchen to warm up his own breakfast.

Red never wanted to dust a monster more than now.


End file.
